


Power, Want, Passion

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda makes the decision to proposition Andy and promptly loses control of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Power

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 2009

Miranda Priestly had _power_. That was an undisputed fact. The sky is blue, the oceans are vast, the Titanic sunk on April 15, 1912 and Miranda Priestly had power.

She had paused, of course, to consider if this was a misuse of her power. Perhaps even an _abuse_ of her power, but... but.

But Andrea was so... _fresh_. Miranda had looked at Andrea like a lump of moldable clay when she'd come to interview and didn't regard her as much else than a _lump_ until Nigel had versed her in the art of dressing one's self properly. And then... oh, and then. 

Miranda's eyes had raked up Andrea's size 6 body, simultaneously judging and marveling that an ugly duckling could indeed become a beautiful swan-- with the help of Vera Wang and Donna Karan, of course. 

Miranda could scarcely think of anything else but the beautiful swan who fetched her Starbucks dutifully and smiled indulgently at Miranda's every whim. There wasn't a time in six months that she and Stephen had had sex that she wasn't thinking of her beautiful swan. And damned if she didn't come twice as hard. (Stephen was beginning to get a big head about it and Miranda just grinned to herself)

Miranda C. Priestly was quite used to getting what she wanted _because_ she had power. She had wanted power so she would never have to _want_ for anything. She had the power to make or break Andrea.

But that thought gave her pause. Yes, she wanted to fuck Andrea senseless and moan her name as she buried her face between her thighs. And yet... she'd hesitated. If Andrea said yes, well, then everything would be dandy. However, if Andrea said _no_... Miranda would have to follow through on her threat, lest she look weak. 

The idea of breaking Andrea didn't sit well with her.

She thought about it at length. If she had chosen Emily she felt certain that she wouldn't have any problem breaking Emily. So, what was it that made Andrea Sachs so damned special? 

It was, indeed, a quandary. 

Perhaps it was because she was so fresh. Emily had burst into Runway with her sultry bedroom eyes and her striking British wit, she had never disappointed Miranda, not once, and she jumped through hoops for anything Miranda wanted. Andrea was very accommodating, yes, but she was naive and every time Miranda asked for something she saw a sparkle of defiance in her eyes before she nodded and smiled. 

The difference also lay in the fact that Emily was cunning and ruthless, she'd fare just fine, she'd know it was part of the game. But Andrea would be upset, she would languish in the injustice. The doe-eyed brunette might even _cry_. That was a thought which she couldn't reconcile.

She had given it much thought over the last few months and she had decided that, without a doubt, she was going to misuse her power and she was going to misuse her second assistant. 

She hadn't ever crossed such boundaries with any assistants in the past. She'd propositioned three models and a young designer in her day. The models had been fun. They were all lively and self-interested and didn't mind in the slightest when Miranda didn't call. The designer had been disappointed that the sex, however good, didn't change Miranda's mind about her work. She hadn't ever crossed that boundary with someone who would have such a significant case for sexual harassment. 

It did worry her. 

Miranda stood in the elevator, listening to the bell ding for every floor it passed. She was also listening to the pounding of her heart, feeling her adrenaline coursing through her body. She was invigorated. 

It was now or never.

The elevator doors opened with a swoosh and she pursed her lips, removed her sunglasses and cast a disapproving look at anyone unfortunate enough to be in her vicinity. Clackers, lackeys and gay men dove out of her path as she bee-lined for her office. 

She threw her coat and bag at Emily, who attempted to hide a scowl. 

Miranda disappeared into the depths of her office and closed the door with a slight slam. She then poked her head out, "Andrea." She said firmly, "I want to see you in my office."

Andy looked up at her with worry in her eyes. 

Emily was in the process of hanging up Miranda's things when Miranda addressed her, "Emily. No calls. No visitors."

"Of course, Miranda." Emily bit her lip on a smile. _Oh, the little doe is in for it this time..._

Miranda disappeared again and Emily motioned annoyedly to the door, not believing the balls on Andy that she would actually keep Miranda waiting. Andy leapt up from her seat, appearing to have recovered from a state of shock and confusion.

When she entered the office Miranda was already seated behind her desk, reclining and judging.

"Dolce and Gabbana?" Miranda nodded at the outfit.

Andy looked down at her outfit, "y-yes." She looked at Miranda's foot and at the strappy patent stiletto and a soft gasp came out from her lips, "Fendi." She said softly.

"They're to die for, aren't they?" Miranda said coyly.

"I saw them in the show and... they're beautiful." Andy couldn't tear her eyes away from the shoes and the slow rhythmic swinging of the foot inside them. 

"Would you like to try them on?"

Andy stared at her in disbelief for several moments.

"What size shoe do you wear?" Miranda inquired further, uncrossing her legs and putting both feet on the floor.

"Um... 7." Andy's heart leapt to her throat.

"Perfect." Miranda grinned devilishly and reached down and pulled off one shoe and then the other. She set the shoes on the edge of her desk and subtly nodded towards them.

Andy quickly removed her own shoes with less grace than she would have liked and stepped forward towards the desk and further into the belly of the beast.

Miranda watched her intensely, a fact to which Andy was blindly oblivious. 

Andy picked up one shoe and held it carefully, as she might a Ming vase, before sliding it onto her foot, using Miranda's desk for support and repeating the process with the other one.

The tall heel put her over 6" and she looked down at Miranda thankfully, like a child who had been given the cookie she'd been staring at all day. She moved away from the desk and performed a few twirls, moving in the heels with a deftness that Miranda admired. 

Miranda stuck the end of her pen in her mouth and bit down on it gently, to avoid moaning at the sight of Andy's flexing muscular calves. She tried, in vain, to ignore the fluidity of Andy's movements and she tried to pretend that she wasn't mentally undressing her.

"These shoes are amazing." Andy looked up and was surprised that Miranda was standing in front of her desk now.

Miranda beckoned, "come here, stand in front of me." 

Andy obliged. In stocking feet Andy already had two inches on her boss but the now barefooted Miranda was dwarfed by Andy's augmented height. Andy wasn't sure how to deal with that, Miranda looked so small. 

Miranda was level with Andy's neck and had to look up to her face.

"They suit you." Miranda said softly, barely above a whisper.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to keep them?"

Andy's eyes lit up brighter than Vegas as she searched for words. "I-I would love that!" 

Miranda reached up and put a hand on Andy's shoulder. Andy tensed for a moment and then relaxed against her boss's hand. Miranda dragged her fingernails over the ball of her shoulder and she heard Andy breathe out slowly.

"Would you do something for me?" Miranda whispered, placing a featherweight kiss to Andy's pulse point.

"Y-yes?"

"Bear in mind... you have the option to say no." Miranda's tongue traced the vein in Andy's neck up to her chin. "So, I'll ask you one more time. Would you do something for me?"

"Yes." Andy said firmly. She could not believe that the gorgeous fashionista was propositioning her and she didn't want to tempt fate. She figured that it was karma giving her her due for not having ever won the lottery.

Miranda's teeth scraped along Andy's neck and she bit back a moan. 

" _Good_." Miranda drew out the word. "Lock the door. Then take off your dress."

Andy stepped back away from Miranda, doubting her own ability to walk, but somehow made it accident-free to the door. She turned the lock and heard it click before turning back to Miranda and slowly shimmying out of the black lace. She reached down for the right shoe and Miranda stopped her.

"No." She said firmly and calmly. "Leave the shoes on and leave the underwear for me."

Andy stood still for a moment and realized that Mohammad wasn't going to come to the mountain and walked up to Miranda again. 

Miranda ran her fingertips up Andy's stomach and Andy slipped her eyes shut, reveling in the light touch. Miranda's fingers moved to her back and raked her fingernails down it, earning her a soft moan. Miranda's fingers found Andy's bra clasp and deftly unsnapped it before sliding it down Andy's arms. 

Miranda slowly lowered herself to her knees and ran her hands up Andy's calf muscles, which tensed and relaxed as Miranda placed kisses along the defined line. Miranda's hands travelled up the back of Andy's thighs and cupped her ass; Andy had to reach forward and grip the desk to keep from toppling over.

Miranda kissed Andy's centre through her thong and Andy bit her lip against a whimper. Miranda hooked her thumbs into the thin fabric of the waist line and Andy bucked her hips very slightly. Miranda slid the underwear down her legs; after she helped Andy remain balanced as she lifted one foot and then the other, Miranda discarded the underwear.

Miranda ran her fingers up Andy's inner thigh and found the heat there intoxicating. "God," she breathed, leaning closer. Andy could feel Miranda's hot breath and she felt like she was about to go mad. 

Miranda's tongue extended and made slow deliberate contact with Andy's sensitive clit. Andy bit down on her hand to avoid crying out; she knew the walls were not completely sound proof. 

"You're so wet," Miranda breathed with admiration. Miranda's was voice dripping with desire and Andy was, literally, dripping with arousal. "You really want this." Miranda tried to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Y-yes." Andy choked out.

"I'll be sure to make it memorable."

"Oh, I won't ever forget..." 

Miranda dragged her tongue along Andy's opening and Andy whimpered, yearning for more contact.

Miranda slowly stood up and Andy looked at her with worry; why was she stopping? 

Miranda's hand settled on the back of Andy's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. The kiss was pure desire and Andy could taste herself on Miranda's lips. 

When Miranda pulled back Andy was looking at her through half-lidded eyes, drunk with arousal and aching for more contact. Miranda circled around to her back and gently bit down on the back of her neck. Andy moaned softly and arched her back for Miranda.

A sensuous smile spread across Miranda's lips and she splayed her fingers out over Andy's back between her shoulder blades. Miranda pushed down until Andy was at a right angle, supported by Miranda's expensive glass desk.

Miranda pushed her leg between Andy's legs, spreading them further apart. Miranda's hand moved over her mons and extended a finger to slowly rub circles against her clit. Andy laid her forehead down on the desk, moaning as loudly as she dared.

Miranda's own sex was throbbing, she was wet to the point of declaring a flood warning and her head was drowning in her concupiscence. Miranda dug her fingernails into the soft flesh of Andy's ass before pushing two fingers firmly into her alluring second assistant. 

Andy gripped the edge of the desk as if it were the only thing keeping her tethered to the Earth. And perhaps it was. As she bucked her hips back into Miranda's onslaught she was being overcome with the pleasure; her eyes began to water. She moaned.

Miranda was attempting to keep her cool, which was next to impossible with Andy sliding anxiously back onto her fingers, she used her own pelvis to push the fingers as deeply inside of her as was possible.

Then she added a third finger.

And, oh, the third finger. Andy's muscles were tight around Miranda's long slender fingers and they started to contract. Andy was experiencing such intense pleasure that when she accidentally slammed her head against the smooth glass surface she hardly noticed. 

Andy's teeth clenched, her eyes squeezed shut and she let her orgasm overtake her as Miranda's fingers ceaselessly drove wildly into her. 

Her whole body buzzed and her head spun. Everything tingled and when she attempted to move she shook, so she stayed still, bent over the desk, head laying on Miranda's photo shoot notes.

When she finally gathered enough strength to look up, Miranda was reseated at her desk, watching her. 

There was something different about this watching. Normally Andy found it disconcerting, however commonplace it was. This watching was full of hunger, desire and admiration. Andy wondered if the look alone would give her another orgasm as she felt a jolt of arousal shoot through her.

"Miranda..." she breathed. No other words came to mind, but she knew that no other words were necessary.

Miranda smiled. Triumphantly... coyly... sincerely... _sweetly_? Yes, it was all of those things. And it was just for Andy. 

"This evening when you bring the book, deliver it to me in the sitting room." She lounged back in her chair, reverting to Editor-in-Chief mode. 

Andy nodded, knowing that they had to resume their work lives for now. She stood, still somewhat shakily but without incident; her strength was returning. She slipped back into her dress and looked at Miranda once before heading for the door.

"Wear the heels." Miranda breathed.


	2. Want

Want is kind of a funny thing, Andy decided. People want things that are bad for them, like cigarettes and triple chocolate cake. People want things that they can't have, like supreme power and other people's spouses. People very rarely want what's good for them, like asparagus and lima beans.

Andy had _wanted_ the job at Runway, she wanted to do it well. She wanted Miranda to be proud of her. 

She wanted _Miranda_.

She'd begun to slowly realize that as she craned her neck to watch Miranda walk up the hallway her feelings had changed from fear to anticipation. That alone, didn't tip her off that she was developing _feelings_ for Miranda. Doing her bidding became more natural, something she _wanted_ to do. 

Wanting Miranda was a complex emotion. There was the want, the desire, but there was also fear. Fear of disappointing, maybe? There existed an overwhelming sense that failure was not an option. However, there was a softness, almost a sympathy, included in wanting Miranda. Simply put, one needed to try to understand Miranda to _really want_ her, and when one _really_ understood her, one was sympathetic.

The way Andy saw it, one could _want_ Miranda without understanding her, but it was less than desire, it hovered somewhere around lust. Lust and desire were different. Andy knew this to be true because she started out with just lust for Miranda. In a few, odd Miranda ways she began to open up to Andy. She thought that Miranda allowed more of her emotions to arise with Andy because, well, Andy brought out more of them. She made her happy, indifferent, angry, annoyed, frustrated, put out... She showed these emotions because Andy wasn't inherently part of the fashion world so she made more mistakes, more faux pas... and her triumphs were more noticeable. She caught Miranda more off guard.

Andy's _dis_ advantage had become her _advantage_. 

She understood Miranda in a way that Emily never would, she sympathized with Miranda in a way that Nigel never could, she desired Miranda in a way that not even Stephen could fathom. 

Andy sat at her desk, her chin leaning into her palm, waiting for the book. She looked at her watch again and sighed.

Emily stood up from her desk and cast Andy a withering glance. She had been bent out of shape all afternoon since Andy came out wearing Miranda's shoes. Shoes which Emily herself had drooled over and lusted after. 

"So, what did you do to get Miranda's shoes? Bend over and take it up the arse?" Emily sneered sarcastically.

Andy looked up with shock and wondered if she had heard. Emily didn't respond or react and so Andy decided she was just being vindictive. "Close." Andy said both honestly and cryptically.

Emily slung her jacket over her shoulder, turned up her nose and clacked out of the office muttering to herself.

Andy looked at her watch again and grunted in frustration. It was another hour before the book showed up on her desk. 

Andy stood on the front steps of Miranda's townhouse. Her heart _pounded_ in her chest. Dear _God_ , she _wanted_ this. 

Andy slid the key into the lock and turned it, hearing the tumblers release and give way. She opened the door and the foyer was dark, the only light she could see was a very faint light from the sitting room.

Andy clutched the book to her chest with one hand and used the other hand to open the hall closet and put the dry cleaning inside. 

One foot in front of the other she very slowly made her way down the hall to the sitting room. 

Miranda looked up at Andy over her glasses and the look sent a powerful shiver through her whole body which stopped her in her tracks. Andy slowly extended the book towards Miranda.

Miranda extended her hand but there was still almost a yard between them and Miranda made it clear she was not going to be the one who moved. Andy knew, and had to know, that she was not the one with the upperhand. 

Andy was determined to break down Miranda's wall. First she had to work up her strength, she had to convince herself first that she was dominant here. 

She reached over and laid the book on the end table next to her. 

Miranda took of her glasses and quirked an eyebrow. She leaned back against the settee and watched Andy.

"Come here, Miranda." Andy whispered.

"Andrea-" Mirand started.

" _Come here_." Andy repeate more firmly.

Miranda stood immediately, shocked by her own reaction. "Did you wear the shoes?"

Andy put her foot forward to show the shoe to Miranda. "Come here, I want to touch you." 

Miranda walked up to Andy with her usual confident stride. Andy put out a hand to stop her at arms length. "Wait, I want to get a look at you."

Miranda pursed her lips and lifted her chin, Andy knew that Miranda was being obligingly submissive but was not going to completely submit. That was fine for Andy. Andy knew that Miranda was enjoying the interaction. If she didn't she wouldn't have allowed it to continue this far. 

"Beautiful," Andy whispered, dragging her eyes over Miranda's body and ending at her sharply defined, striking face. 

Andy pulled Miranda towards her and leaned down, her lips hovering just above Miranda's. Miranda leaned up and cupped Andy's cheek, pressing her lips firmly to Andy's.

Andy moaned against Miranda's lips, feeling Miranda's hand slide around her hip bone and begin to caress her ass. Andy's hands splayed out over Miranda's back and rubbed her shoulder blades and up to her shoulders, earning her an approving groan and she felt some tension in Miranda's shoulders subside. 

Releasing all of Miranda's tension was what she was here to do. 

Andy's hands went up to Miranda's neck where she massaged generously, Miranda released the kiss to moan and move into Andy's fingers. Andy's free hand went for the hem of her blouse.

Miranda's eyes snapped open and she grabbed Andy's hand. Miranda's muscles instantly tensed again and Andy winced. Miranda looked up into her eyes with some alarm. 

Andy's lips parted but she spoke no words, trying to understand the emotion on Miranda's face... Fear?

"It's okay." Andy whispered. Miranda didn't let go of Andy's hand, nor did her expression waiver. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Miranda paused, considering Andy's proposal and slowly let go of Andy's hand and allowed Andy to help her out of her blouse. 

Andy was speechless at the sight of Miranda standing in front of her in her lacy black bra and Donna Karan skirt. She ran her fingers along her abdomen and Miranda shut her eyes when Andy's fingers moved over the line of her skirt.

Andy furrowed her brow, there was something there. She crouched down in front of Miranda and saw her c-section scar. Andy gently ran her fingers along it again and placed light, gentle, sincere kisses along it. "Tell me this isn't what was worrying you."

Miranda shut her eyes.

"I am going to make you feel better than you've _ever_ felt before."

Miranda snorted.

"Is that a challenge?" Andy looked up at her with a grin and a quirked eyebrow.

Andy stood up and grabbed Miranda by the waist, pulling her in for a searing kiss which took Miranda by surprise. Andy pulled Miranda down onto the chaise lounge and in a truly adept move divested Miranda of her remaining clothing.

Miranda let out a tiny gasp of awe. Andy grinned and captured her mouth in a kiss. 

Miranda tugged at Andy's dress and broke the kiss to breathe out, "I want-" but Andy hushed her from continuing.

"No, Miranda." Andy grinned playfully, "this isn't about what you want anymore, this is about what I want. And my taking what I want."

Andy dipped and took a nipple into her mouth, Miranda moaned and arched her back, her mind officially devoid of thoughts. Miranda raked her fingernails down Andy's back several times, making Andy moan in time with Miranda.

Andy was surprised and humbled by the graceful movements of the older woman. Miranda's hips were rolling with each undulation of Andy's tongue over her nipple, her self-control slipping away from her with each lash. 

"Miranda," Andy whispered in her ear. Miranda responded with a breathy grunt, "you're so beautiful. You are so _fuckable_." 

Miranda whimpered a moan and lifted her hips from the soft cushion and Andy grinned. "You want me down there?" She slowly licked along the shell of Miranda's ear, making her moan, long and low. 

"I'm not quite ready to go down on you," Andy moved to straddle Miranda's hips and Miranda lifted her pelvis to meet Andy's, Andy ground against her obligingly but refused to make any other contact for the moment. 

Andy leaned down and dragged her teeth along Miranda's abdomen and finally sinking her teeth into the soft creamy white skin on her side. Miranda cried out with a moan and bucked harder against Andy. "Dear God, _please_!" Miranda managed to yell. "Please, please, _please_!" 

"Since you asked so nicely." Andy kissed the bruising bite mark once before repositioning herself between Miranda's legs. 

Andy used her fingers to spread Miranda, Miranda whimpered and let her head loll to the side. Andy moaned at the sight of Miranda's wetness. "So beautiful." Andy whispered, more to herself, before outstretching her tongue and making the first contact with Miranda's clit. 

At which point Miranda let out the loudest, most sensual moan Andy had ever heard that she was more than a little tempted to use her free hand on herself.

Andy's tongue swirled around Miranda's clit, her hips bucked up to Andy's mouth and her thigh muscles twitched every time Andy hit a particularly delicious spot. 

Miranda moaned so loudly and continuously that Andy marveled at the lung capacity she must have. 

Something crashed upstairs and Andy's heart clenched, she looked up.

Miranda let out a frustrated groan, "it's the dog, we're alone!" Miranda seemed to read Andy's mind exactly. Miranda put both her hands on Andy's head and pushed her back down.

Andy admired her intrepidity.

Andy pushed two fingers into Miranda and as she did Miranda arched her back at a nearly impossible angle and let out a long slow moan that sounded more like a growl as she bucked hard against Andy's hand.

Andy's fingers and tongue worked hard, spurred on by the beginning of Miranda's contracting muscles and the increasing shaking of her thigh muscles.

Andy moaned against Miranda as she let go and had to bite down on a pillow as her teeth clenched and her body writhed. Andy sat up to watch her. Miranda very slowly began to breathe somewhat normally and her eyes fluttered open.

Her vision was blurry at first and finally Andrea came into focus. Andrea was grinning at her, just as proud as a peacock and Miranda bit her lip on a smile and closed her eyes again. 

"Miranda," the voice was close to her now and when Miranda opened her eyes she looked deeply into Andrea's. "I-"

Miranda pulled her in for a kiss, effectively silencing whatever the young brunette had to say. Miranda didn't want to hear it right now.

Andrea was either going to say something like, 'I don't think we should do this again,' which would make Miranda sad. Or Andrea would say, 'let's do this again,' which would make Miranda happy, but which would make her life more complicated. 

So for now, she just pulled her close and kissed her deeply and longingly, a kiss which was returned tenfold. 

Miranda was beginning to understand what it was that made Andrea different, she was beginning to understand that it wasn't simply that Andrea was different it was that she, herself, _felt_ differently about her.


	3. Passion

Andy stepped into her apartment quietly. She was dead tired, which could be expected considering the sexcapades she'd just been through and because it was almost 4 in the morning.

Andy slipped into the bathroom and directly into the shower. She smelled like sex. She wasn't an idiot. She smelled like sex.

The hot steamy water stung the long, red, angry looking scratches that Miranda left her. She closed her eyes and listened to the water splashing against her and the tiles of the shower. 

"Andy?" 

Andy's eyes snapped open, "Nate?" She turned around and pressed herself back against the wall to hide the scratches.

"I waited up for you, what took you so long?" He sounded sleepy.

"Miranda was... really demanding tonight." 

"You should stand up to her. Put her in her place. She can't treat you like this." 

"Yeah, well, I just have to last a year. I'm more than two thirds through it." 

Nate sighed loudly enough to be heard over the shower. "I'm going back to bed."

"I'll be right there."

She wondered if that was how Miranda started at Runway, by saying 'it'll only be a year and then I can do anything I want.' She wondered for a moment how old Miranda actually was, but she realized she didn't really care. Nor would she care if Miranda's stomach was less taut or if she had more lines on her face because she really just admired the way the woman moved and carried herself and the way she could reduce grown men to tears. Miranda was what Andy wasn't, nor did she ever want to be, but she appreciated her abrasive business strategy. Miranda was not malicious, she was opinionated and she cared _passionately_ about her fashion.

Miranda awakened the next morning cloaked in her imported Egyptian cotton sheet set. She stretched out and groaned. It had been ages since she'd had sex for as long as the night before and her inner thigh muscles ached from overuse.

It had also been a very long time since she'd felt everything so deeply and so meaningfully. She momentarily cursed Andrea for her feelings but then immediately felt guilty for blaming her. 

Youth encouraged passion, perhaps it was only residual passion from Andrea, perhaps she wasn't actually having feelings for her. She could try to convince herself of that for a little while but she would eventually have to admit her own feelings to herself.

Hiding things from herself. Something Miranda did miraculously well. 

Miranda turned on her side and hissed as she put pressure on the swollen bite mark Andrea had left in the soft flesh. It had felt... beyond amazing when she'd given it to her but it stung like a mother fucker the next day.

Hopefully it would be gone by the time Stephen returned. 

Stephen would return from his business trip to Tokyo in one week and the girls would return from their vacation with their father in two weeks. Perhaps she'd have her feelings sorted out by then.

On the other hand, probably not. 

Andy slipped on one of Nate's over sized t-shirts and left the bathroom. She climbed into bed, laid on her side and faced away from Nate. Nate slipped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

Andy shivered. "Nate, I'm really tired..."

"You've been up this long already." Nate grinned, "remember when we used to pull all nighters and then just overdosed on coffee and diet coke?" 

"Seriously, Nate, I'm really tired." 

"Fine," Nate got up, went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Andy sighed and closed her eyes. Did she want to throw everything she had with Nate away for the slimmest chance of being Miranda Priestly's dirty little secret? 

The scary thing was... yes, she did. She knew she wanted to. It was really _scary_ how much she wanted it. She had this overwhelming feeling that she would do _anything_ for it.

Passion was almost as funny as want. It snuck up on you and caught you completely by surprise. What was meant to be just a quick office fuck had turned into an almost all-nighter, which was beginning to feel an awful lot like love.

Irrational love. Completely crazy, improbable, unlikely, irrational love. Any feelings, other than contempt, for Miranda Priestly seemed irrational, of course. And Andy had already overstepped that boundary for feeling sympathy and desire.

Andy was in trouble.

Beyond that, Miranda was in trouble. She'd gone through two husbands and was now married, much less than happily, to husband number three. She was a very public figure who was never anything short of vilified when she showed up in Page Six. It wasn't even that she cared what anyone thought of her... but it just wasn't fair on her children.

Miranda went into her spacious master bath and opened the medicine cabinet. She pulled out a tube of triple antibiotic ointment and applied it liberally to the bite, letting out another hiss. 

Miranda opted for shorter heels that day and she very deliberately avoided eye contact with Andy when she arrived at the office and threw her coat and bag at Emily and slamming her office door behind her. 

Emily harumphed and hung up the coat. Andy yawned and Emily glared, "better not let Miranda see you yawning."

"Andrea. Starbucks, double shot of espresso!" Miranda called, "10 minutes ago. Make haste."

Andy jumped up from her desk.

"And I'll take a decaf nonfat latte, since you're going." Emily sat down at her desk.

"Oh a Starbucks run?" Nigel grinned, "count me in for a half-caff mocha latte, cream, no sugar."

"Got it." Andy smiled indulgently and managed to make it out of the office without getting orders from anyone else. 

The line was surprisingly short but the coffees took abnormally long to prepare. Or perhaps every non-caffeinated minute that passed, passed twice as slowly. 

The woman behind the counter with the kind face handed Andy her tray of coffees and Andy held the coffees precariously in one hand except for her own, which she sipped. 

" _Fuck. Hot._ " She cursed under her breath, but persisted in taking a few more sips, starting to feel her pupils dilating. "Good stuff."

Miranda sat back in her chair, struggling to focus. She'd had her usual cup of coffee but was in dire need of a couple of espresso shots. Or a syringe full of adrenaline straight to the heart would probably do the trick.

But she might as well wait for Andrea to get back with the coffees rather than find a syringe of adrenaline. Maybe she ought to keep one in the desk.

"Miranda," Emily leaned forward, "Stephen's on line two. Shall I tell him you're otherwise engaged as per usual?"

Miranda's eyes flicked from Emily to Andrea making her way down the hallway. Miranda felt a little pang of guilt for wanting to avoid his call.

"No, put him through." Miranda pulled out her earring and picked up the phone, "hello Stephen."

"Hey Miri," Stephen smiled, "I just got back from a meeting and thought I'd see if you were free. Do I have good timing, or what?"

"Great timing." Miranda said, watching Andy set Emily's coffee in front of her and her own on her desk. Miranda beckoned her to enter the office.

"I miss you,"

Once Andy was inside Miranda motioned for her to close and lock the door. "I miss you, too, Stephen." 

"It gets lonely without you. It's cold without you next to me."

"I've turned the heat up at home." Miranda watched Andy intently.

Andy set the coffee down on Miranda's desk. Miranda grabbed Andy's wrist before it could get too far from her coffee she lead her around the desk to stand in front of her.

Miranda's fingers slid softly up Andy's thigh and Andy shut her eyes, biting her lip on a moan.

"Miranda, just thinking about you..." Stephen said in a low voice.

"Are you touching yourself, Stephen?" Miranda purred into the receiver. 

"Mmm, yes... Are you touching yourself?"

"Mhmm." Miranda's fingers scratched very gently along Andy's inner thighs before pressing against her through her thong. Andy reached out and grabbed the corner of the desk.

"Where is your hand?"

"Between my legs." Miranda rubbed Andy through the soaking cotton of her black lace Victoria's Secret thong.

Andy's heart was pounding in her chest.

"Mine too. Are you wet? I'm so hard for you," Stephen breathed.

Miranda pulled Andy's thong down and it came to rest around her knees. "So, _so_ wet." 

"I want you to use three fingers..." 

Miranda slowly counted out three fingers. "Three fingers." Miranda teased Andy's opening with the fingertips of two of the fingers and lightly stroked her clit with the third. "Why not four?" 

Andy gasped softly, grabbing the edge of the desk with the other hand, knowing she would soon be in need of extra support.

"Yeah,"

Miranda held the phone between her shoulder and cheek and used the freed hand to hold Andy's hips as she pushed her four fingers into the slick heat of Andy's centre. 

Andy hissed, pushing back against Miranda's fingers. Miranda moaned into the receiver. 

Stephen moaned back at her. "God, Miranda..."

" _God, Miranda_..." Andy gritted out in a hushed moan. 

"Does that feel good?" Both lovers answered her with moans of pleasure and Miranda moaned back, her own arousal spiking. 

Miranda gripped Andy's hip harder, her fingernails digging in and Andy bent forward allowing Miranda's fingers to penetrate deeper. Andy bit down on her lip.

"Yes..." Miranda hissed. Bleary eyed with passion, Miranda's sleep deprived brain easily let go of its sublimation and drive harder into Andy. 

"Miranda!" Both parties gasped.

" _Come for me._ " Miranda ordered in a low voice dripping with lust and reverence.

As Andy's body shook with orgasm Miranda moaned and dragged her fingernails over Andy's hip and Andy hissed. 

Miranda pulled Andy towards her to sit on her lap as she regained her composure.

Stephen's breathing was beginning to even out as Miranda nuzzled Andy's neck, placing soft kisses along her jawline. 

"Thank you, Stephen." Miranda whispered.

"No, thank _you_." 

Miranda grinned against Andy's ear making her shiver and close her eyes, sinking back against Miranda. "Thank you for enabling that." Miranda nipped at Andy's ear. "And if my time calculation is right, you ought to clean yourself off and go to bed." 

Stephen snorted amusedly. "And you should get back to work." 

"That's right."

"I love you, Miri." 

Miranda sucked in a breath and leaned her head against Andrea's and squeezed her eyes shut. 

"Miri?"

"Hm?" Miranda feigned.

"I said I love you."

"Oh, the other line beeped, it must have cut you off," she lied. "I love you too."

Andy started to stand up, not wanting to hear Miranda say that to Stephen but Miranda had her hand on her hips, effectively holding her there.

"I have to go," she said and laid the receiver back on the cradle and released Andy.

Andy stood up and straightened out her dress.

Miranda ran her fingers through her hair, feeling as though she had just had a bucket of cold water dumped on her.

And that wasn't to say that Andy hadn't received an equally striking reality check. Miranda was married. This was not going to be a happily ever after. Not by a long shot.

Andy looked back at Miranda and she looked guilty, she looked apologetic. _You should look apologetic_ , Andy thought with an inner pout, _telling your husband you love him while your fingers are still coated with my come..._

Just as quickly as the emotions had appeared on her face, they disappeared. Miranda waved Andy away dismissively.

Andy sarcastically wanted to curtsy, but refrained. She unlocked the door and left the office.

Andy picked up her own coffee from her desk and downed the half that was left.

" _Andrea_ ," Miranda snorted, "my coffee is cold!"

A few hours passed by and Andy performed her menial second assistant tasks. There had been no further rumblings from the dragon's lair after she fetched her a new, hotter, cup of coffee.

Other than Miranda being abnormally quiet and complacent, everything was business as usual. Emily glared at her every few minutes, Nigel stopped by to remind her she was a size 6 and dish about the newest piece in The Closet. Serena even stopped by to whisper sweet nothings into Emily's ear and they cackled with laughter. 

There was a swoosh of movement from Miranda's office, Andy watched out of the corner of her eye while she typed away on her computer. 

Miranda emerged in her usual larger than life fashion.

"Andrea, I have a meeting to go to. Please accompany me," she started to stride down the hallway, "bring your notebook and a writing utensil. And _don't make me wait_."

Andy felt like being obstinate. She pushed herself up from the desk fairly slowly and grabbed her notebook as an afterthought. Emily and Serena stared at her in shock. 

But, realistically what was Miranda really going to do? 

The ride in the elevator was dead silent. Andy stared at Miranda's shoes and looked away when Miranda glanced at her.

The elevator dinged and they got out. Miranda lead the way to one of the conference rooms and went inside, Andy at her heels.

Miranda flipped on the lights and Andy looked around at the empty space. "What's this meeting for?"

Miranda looked over at her and quirked an eyebrow before locking the door.

"Oh." Andy sighed. "It's a booty call."

"You sound somewhat less than enthused."

"I'm sorry. You want me to sound enthusiastic?" Andy snapped and continued in a tone dripping with sarcasm, "I just _love_ when you tell Stephen that you love him while you're fingering me. We should do that again sometime! Maybe you can add what a great husband he is and how glad you are that he's in your life."

Miranda frowned, "like you wouldn't tell your boyfriend you loved him in front of me if he put you on the spot."

"I wouldn't phone fuck him while fingering you!" Andy yelled.

Miranda watched her for a moment and then a slow smile spread across her face. Andy glared. "You're jealous."

"No shit, I'm jealous!"

Miranda let out a soft throaty laugh. 

Andy grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Miranda stopped laughing and watched Andy with wide eyes. " _Don't ever do that again_." 

Andy used her body weight to hold Miranda to the wall as she unbuttoned, unzipped and pushed down Miranda's Bill Blass pants. The supple material pooled around her ankles. Miranda moaned.

Andy pulled Miranda's Versace shirt over her head and tossed it haphazardly away. Miranda watched it with concern and Andy cupped her cheek and pulled her gaze back, pressing her lips to Miranda's.

Miranda reached up and cupped Andy's cheeks, holding her to her to kiss her deeply. Miranda moaned into the kiss. 

Andy pulled away and nipped at Miranda's neck, shoulders, and collarbone. Miranda arched into the onslaught. "Furthermore," Andy punctuated her sentence with a hard bite to Miranda's collarbone and Miranda growled. "Next time you want a booty call, you _ask_ me."

Miranda winced a little when Andy licked the fresh bite. The girl was a biter... Miranda felt that she oughtn't complain, considering she, herself, was a scratcher. 

Andy pulled back then and looked expectantly at Miranda, who quirked an eyebrow. "Am I clear? Say something."

Miranda saluted, "you are clear."

Andy pointed to the conference room table, "get on the table."

Miranda paused to consider this. Miranda C. Priestly had never climbed up onto a table for anyone and she wasn't keen on starting. It had become a battle of wills. 

Andy's and Miranda's eyes locked. 

"If you don't get on the table in 5, I'm going to walk out of here." Andy announced, "1."

Miranda folded her arms across her chest.

"2." Andy continued and Miranda still stared. "3."

Andy started to pick up Miranda's shirt and pants, "4. If I get to 5, I'm taking your clothes with me."

Miranda snorted indignantly and climbed up on the table.

"I can see that that caused you great pains but I'll make it up to you." Andy purred, climbing onto the table and hovering above Miranda.

Miranda smiled a little and Andy bent down to kiss her. 

Andy divested her of her bra and thong before leaning down and sucking on her earlobe. She whispered breathily into her ear, "you are very naughty, Miranda,"

Miranda closed her eyes and lifted her hips up off the table.

Andy looked down at Miranda's quivering hips. "Do you think you deserve it?" Andy looked back up at Miranda, "tell me you're sorry."

"I'm sorry," Miranda proclaimed, "dear _God_. Don't make me beg."

"Now there's an idea." Andy sat back on her heels with a grin.

Miranda shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. "You can't make me-AHHHHHHohhhhhhhh..."

Miranda's hands clutched the sides of the table, feeling like she was melting as Andy took Miranda's big toe into her mouth and sucked. 

Andy grinned and switched to the next toe. Miranda whimpered and arched her back. Next toe. Miranda whimpered again and squeezed her eyes shut, the feeling utterly indescribable in words. 

"Please, please, _please_!" Miranda spat, surprising herself.

"Since you asked _so_ nicely," Andy leaned towards her and thrust two fingers into her.

Miranda let out a long grateful moan, "Andrea, oh Andrea..." She lifted her hips off the table, feeling her abdominals burning with the effort. "Please,"

"Please _what_ Miranda?" Andy's fingers continued their thrusting, pushing up into the extra-sensitive tissue on the roof of Miranda's walls.

Miranda moaned a long disjointed, pleased and erratic moan, "don't stop," she gritted out.

Andy was intoxicated by Miranda's wild sporadic movements, the way her body ebbed and flowed, the way she writhed and moaned. Andy never knew that she could be so affected by watching someone else's pleasure until that moment.

Andy pushed even more deeply into Miranda and felt a slight release in tension and then felt hot liquid slide down her wrist. 

Miranda ejaculated and was rapidly approaching a powerful orgasm. It was almost enough to make Andy, herself, orgasm. 

Miranda gripped the desk, back bent, hips thrust forward, eyes squeezed shut as the orgasm coursed through her body. Andy moaned with her as Miranda's heart rate and blood pressure slowly returned to normal.

After a few quiet minutes Miranda looked up at Andy who was laying on the table, head propped up in her palm, watching Miranda. She closed her eyes again and laid her head down.

Andy kissed Miranda's thigh, causing her to gasp and shoot up into a sitting position. 

"I enjoyed my reward," Andy grinned, "you didn't tell me you ejaculate."

"It's been so long... I don't really think about it that much."

"Does it feel good?"

Miranda made an unintelligible confirmation. Andy smiled at her. 

"Towards the end," Miranda said, "when you were moaning with me, it kind of sounded pained."

"Do you have any idea how hard your muscles clamp down?" Andy held up her hand, her fingers still shaking, "I haven't gotten all of the circulation back yet."

Miranda smirked. 

Andy laid down on the table and looked up at Miranda. Miranda figured that her penance had been fulfilled and Andy was back to being submissive. 

Either way, Miranda loved it.

Miranda put a hand on the other side of Andy and hovered above her leisurely. Their eyes locked and they watched each other for a few long moments.

"Miranda," Andy started.

Miranda moved to cover her mouth, almost panic-stricken, "don't say it." Miranda looked doleful, "there's nothing you can say that won't make this more complicated."


End file.
